


First Best Feeling

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Excitement, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Laughter, Pre-Relationship, Surprises, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan shares the good news with the 212th.Canon divergence
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 26
Kudos: 976





	First Best Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So yeah, this is just a very short little thing, just to give us some time in the series and kickstart us into our upcoming plot points. I hope you like it!

Obi-Wan bit at his lip, attempting the stifle the mile-wide grin that was splitting across his face. It was all he could do to keep from sprinting out of the Temple and back towards the GAR barracks. As it was, he was walking just shy of a jog and wishing he had Cody glued to his side. Some days, if he could have his way, that’s exactly how it would be - duties and regulations be damned.

But alas, Cody was in the barracks with the rest of the 212th, and Obi-Wan would just have to get there without delay.

And for once, nothing came up. No one stopped him, no one wanted to speak or meditate or discuss plans. His comlink did not chirp or light up, and his holocom did not present any blue-lit figures asking after General Kenobi.

Nothing.

He had only to make it to the barracks, find his men in their designated quarters, and just about shout from the rooftops that they were in the clear.

Sure, the Senate had not been brought into the loop. But hang the Senate. Obi-Wan’s personal priorities were his men and the Council. And for the moment and the foreseeable future, both of those groups seemed to be on the same page.

So he was going to go and celebrate that fact in the absolute best way he knew how: spending time with his men.

Once inside the building and hurrying towards the area quartered off for his battalion, he got quite a few odd looks from other troopers in pure white and red and green and gray. He did not, however, get any odd looks from anyone in 212th Gold. Instead, their eyes lit up and he immediately had a following.

It didn’t take him long to reach the correct barracks.

There was no possible way he could speak to the entire battalion at once here, but standing in the main common area that led to several hallways and communal sleeping quarters was the best he could get. So it worked.

And thankfully, that was right where he found Cody.

“Cody!” he exclaimed, tossing all titles and rank straight out the window for the time being. His voice grabbed the man’s attention and had him standing rigidly straight from his place seated on a probably less than comfortable sofa.

“General!” the man saluted, all hard, precise movements. It hurt Obi-Wan’s heart a little bit to see him revert back into ‘soldier mode’. But then Cody was blinking and lowering his hand. His eyes searched Obi-Wan, studying him for a split second before landing squarely on his ill-concealed smile.

Cody’s expression went a little stunned - wholly shocked.

“No. No, they didn’t. They couldn’t have.” Cody stared at Obi-Wan for a half second. The Jedi Master could not contain his grin. Cody’s jaw dropped. “They did!”

Obi-Wan nodded in small, quick motions. He didn’t even think about it as he opened his arms in invitation.

“FUCK YES!” Cody shouted, nearly at the top of his lungs. Then he was throwing himself at Obi-Wan, straight into his waiting arms.

“Are we good?”

“Did they agree?”

“Are we allowed to-”

So many voices were bombarding them from all sides. There were questions everywhere.

But he let them sit for a second as Cody clung to him. It didn’t last long. Then Cody was leaning away and beaming at him.

“So?” Cody prompted. “Details?”

“There will be some things to figure out, but,” Obi-Wan started, glancing around the room at all the troopers surrounding them, “they’re all of the same mindset that the treatment of our troops needs to improve. So I think, hopefully, we’ll be seeing some changes very soon.”

All at once, an ear-splitting, feral roar went up throughout the entire room. It was echoed out in the hallway and dissolved into shouts and cheers and the sound of men literally crying of relief and joy.

Cody’s smiled went impossibly wider as he wrapped Obi-Wan up in a near bone-crushing hug, all lightning fast and yet tender as anything. Obi-Wan hugged him back.

He knew, very suddenly, what the first best feeling in the entire universe was.

*

Message to [ _Baby Rexy_ ] from [ _Cutie Cody_ ]

holorecording.314.vrd

[scene opens up to show an internal barracks room on Coruscant, filled with clones. They are screaming and shouting, obviously happy as they jump around and hug one another.]

recording caption: [ _MISSion ACComploAHEd!!!! grOUP THERaph is A gO!!!!!_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this one was short, but it happens sometimes. If you have any ideas for scenes or something you'd like to see in this series, please feel free to let me know. I love to hear your ideas. You can leave them in a comment here, or you can come visit me on Tumblr. I made a blog for this series and you can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you'd like!


End file.
